falloutfancentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Grass Dogs
A large tribe based in what was Topeka, Kansas, the Grass Dogs are a extremely agressive, xenophobic, and over-all unpleasant tribe. This isn't helped by their long drawn out war with their hated rivals, the Iron Legs. They are rated as one of the worst dangers in the area by the residents of Topeka. History to 2205 The Grass Dogs have their origins in the initial surviviors of The Great War. They were the average citizens who had made it to the shelters in the public parks before the bombs fell on the city. Staying in the shelters for two weeks, the various families and peoples grew close, so when they decided to head outside, they stuck together. Meeting up with the other survivors near them, they set up camp in Gage park near the Kansas River, scavenging from their former homes for supplies that hadn't been stolen or destroyed. After several months of this, a very large raiding band came to town and enslaved, raped, and killed everyone they came across. The park dwellers had no chance of fighting them with the few guns they possed, so they did the only thing they could, they hid in the tall grass that grew up with no one to cut it. They remained there, in the grass and in the woods for months, only leaving when absolutely sure it was safe, and then only to look for scraps of food. Starvation and sickness ran rampant during this time, with many dying before the raiders finally moved on. When they did, the healthiest of the survivors looked around their immediate area and seeing that not only was there still food and supplies there was no other groups around. Returning with this information the scout rallied what remained of the survivors (they had lost almost half of their population) several miles east to Childrens park, where they established a make-shift village and raided the nearby hospitals for medicine. So happy at this new turn of events they declared the scout their leader, who named them the Grass Dogs in memory of where they hid and the conditions they were put into. The next 126 years saw them slowly regaining their numbers, and a growing number of conflicts with attempted settlers and merchants whom they saw as "intruders." Although they would acknowledge the other tribes as equals and (usually) not attack them. From 2205 By the year 2205 The Grass Dogs had reverted fully to tribal existence, Gone was the desperate clinging to civilization that their ancestors fought so hard to bring back. Gone with it was the true memory of their origin; They had over the generations created their own background about themselves. They believed that the world was burned because the "Great Grass Spirit" was greatly angered by mankind's sins against it. It spared some of the faithful by sheltering them in the tall grass that their great-grand parents called home, but punished them to "live like dogs to me, as dogs live to you." Some wasteland sociologists attribute the quote about dogs to a medicine man during the great dog-plauge of 2156, where the city was suddenly filled with hordes of rabid dogs. With this knowledge of how the percieve the wild grass, it is then no surprise how they reacted when a Iron Legs hunting party was found in the grass. The Iron Legs, a mainly agrarian society at the time, had been going through a famine for several months in 2212 and were desperate. Despite living on the other side of the city, they decided to look around the Grass Dogs' territory for food and thought the tall grass would be a good place for small game, taking the name 'Grass Dogs' to mean that wild dogs lived there. When the two groups met the Iron legs attempted to parley to explain why they were in the grass, but the priest that found them gave a whistle that was followed in instant by several guards that proceeded to attack and massacre the Iron Legs. After this they displayed the heads of the victims for three weeks before tossing them into the radioactive river. The chief of the Iron legs' rage was terrible to behold when he found out his son was killed in that manner and lead all of the tribes warriors in retaliation. They came in the night, killed the guards and several priests and burned the tall grass before departing, an undisputable act of war. Since then they have been fighting unending battle and constantly planning raids against their hated enemy, while at the same time trying to keep others out. Culture The Grass Dogs are not very superstitious (unlike most tribes) but what they are scared of is offending the great grass spirit. This is especially true of the area they refer to as the "Devil Grass" a field that is still highly radioactive and burnt, but where the grass continues to grow. They use this as a form of capital punishment, where those sentaced to death are sent after they are stripped of any equipment they might have. No one has ever returned or been seen again after entering, and shortly after anyone enters, inhuman howling is heard from the field, although no one is sure what makes it... Relations with others Huns: The Grass Dogs are very friendly towards the huns because of their support of the GDs and the Grass Dogs repay this help when the huns call for it. Iron Legs: Being enemies for decades, all the Dogs know towards their rivals is hatred. Caravaggio's: the Grass Dogs are unfriendly but at peace with the Caravaggio's. Hwice's: Turmic has proclaimed any interaction with the Hwice Group is forbidden, but still some go and trade what they have for jet. Hussars: the Grass Dogs are at war with the Hussars because of their support of the iron legs, and to Help The Grass Dogs allies the huns. Devils in Black Hats: these raiders are favored targets among the tribe, as they have the combination of being a challenge and semi-rare to find in the grasslands. Category:Organization